How Did This Become A Thing?
by loveinaphotograph
Summary: Owen and Amelia enjoy some time together in an on-call room.


This is my tumblr submission for Owelia Week Day 1:On-Call Room. But I figured I'd post it here too. Thanks for reading!

* * *

"How did this become a thing?" ponders Amelia.

"Hmm?" Owen replied, floating between sleep and conscious.

Laying on a twin bed in a room on the 3rd floor of the hospital, Amelia has her back pressed up against Owen's solid chest and his arm is tightly wrapped around her stomach. She admits it had been a little weird at first, lying in a bed, fully clothed, sneakers included, with the man she so deeply cares for, but she also found it extremely calming, during a tough day.

"I said that I was wondering how we started this… tradition, I guess you could call it."

The vibrations of her words shook Owen fully awake and he shifted behind her. "I remember. You don't?"

"I guess not. I feel like a terrible girlfriend now." She turns and strains her neck to look at his face.

"You are far from a horrible girlfriend. Nowhere even close to it."

Now she fully rolls over so she is facing him. His arms still wrapped around her. She brings her hand up to his face and lets it rest there.

"You're too good to me"

"I know," he jokes.

She can't help but want to smack him. _He's so cocky sometimes. I still love him though._

"It was right after Richard and Catherine's Wedding. When we came back to work. You had a 16-hour surgery and you were feeling a little under the weather. I offered to get you something to eat and you said that you were too nervous to eat and that you just needed a quick nap before you began. We were on the elevator and you asked if I had a few minutes to help you with something."

All of the memories of that day came flooding back to Amelia. She likes to think she is this badass, tough surgeon with control over her emotions, but she just couldn't help but let her guard down when she was with him.

She cuts him off and continues with the story he was telling.

"You said you had some time so I grabbed your hand and lead you into an on-call room. I remember running my hands up and down your arms. And I asked you to lay with me. The look on your face was priceless. You were speechless so I left you standing there and climbed into the bed and asked you again. You didn't even say yes, but your actions did. And you crawled in behind me."

He leans down to kiss her. He could not resist anymore. This was his favorite part of laying here with her. It was just them, together, in their own bubble. Breaking the kiss, she has a glazed-look of satisfaction in her eyes. This makes him laugh. _Damn I'm a good kisser._

Owen continues, "I crawled into the bed, didn't even take my sneakers off, it felt good, but weird at first. We just lay there for a bit, and then I remember you looked up at me and said 'I know I said I usually prep alone, but prepping is so much better with you'. And then we both laughed. We laughed until our sides hurt. And all of a sudden, you weren't tired anymore."

He winks at her. And she laughs, because she remembers what happened after that.

"Should we consider that day our anniversary? Or do we celebrate the day I brought you sparkling water? Or the day you actually took me on a real date?"

"In my head, I always consider it the day I came back from Iraq and found you talking to Richard-yelling at Richard. That was the moment that made me realize I would go to hell and back 20 times if it would keep you safe. And I knew I would fight for the rest of my life, if I had to, to make you mine."

Now she was crying. Full out ugly crying and she didn't even care. They were most definitely not a plane crash. And they definitely were not a mistake.

* * *

Amelia awoke to a knock on the door. She groggily rolls over and gets up, rubbing her eyes. She opens the door to find Stephanie standing there, panicked.

"Hey, Edwards, what's up?"

"Um, our surgery. It was scheduled to start 20 minutes ago."

"Oh my god." She looks down at her watch. "I'm so sorry, I can't believe this. The battery is dead. Give me 3 minutes. I'll be down there. Get him into the OR."

"Okay, see you in a few Dr. Shepherd, um, also, you might want to go wash your face, your mascara…" She trails off, pointing to Amelia's eyes.

"Thanks Edwards. I appreciate that."

The young doctor quickly turns on her heels and heads down the hall.

Amelia closes the door. And strides over to Owen, "Hey, O, wake up. I overslept for my surgery. I have to go."

He sits up too fast and almost knocks her over. "Are you okay? I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted and yes." She pauses, "I'm going to kiss you now, so don't say anything."

He laughs at the fact she is using his words again.

She gasps his face and plants a sweet kiss on his lips.

He smiles up at her, standing above him.

She retreats and advances towards the door, and as she is slipping out the small opening, she turns back and whispers, "I like that date too. January 15th, 2016"


End file.
